


Mrs. Medusa

by RockOpal



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 小妈, 小爸, 父子 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockOpal/pseuds/RockOpal
Summary: 迟到的情人节献礼·不做人文学·小爸（妈）·7 * 9，年下·车
Relationships: All豪, all任豪, 投齐所豪, 豪齐
Kudos: 13





	Mrs. Medusa

00

“咔。”  
张颜齐回过神，座位对面的女孩举着手机露出狡黠的笑。  
“哎，你干嘛。”女孩赶忙护住手机，似是料到张颜齐会伸手抢。  
“我没同意你拍照吧。”口气听来挺不妙。  
女孩看他一副不耐烦的样子，甩甩头发：“不看我不和我说话，还不让拍照…这是哪门子的约会？”她摸摸镶着水钻的跳色美甲。  
没有回应。女孩抬头，又只看到张颜齐偏过头在看旁边。  
“好了，我要回去了。”  
“等一下！”  
女孩被他搞得完全摸不着头脑，刚站起身又被张颜齐拉了回来。顺着张颜齐的目光看去，那桌坐了两个中年男女，女孩疑惑地看着张颜齐眉头紧锁目不转睛地盯着那两人，“张颜齐，你到底……诶？你……”  
张颜齐猛然起身，三步并作两步地走到了那一桌，把女孩一个人留在卡座发呆。

01

腾锐集团财政部上上下下的员工领导，没有谁不知道任豪总监有个帅气可爱的儿子。  
12年前，任总监结婚，从此便多了张颜齐这么一个儿子。大家都说那个女人一定是上辈子修来的福气，找到任豪这样英俊多金又温柔体贴的丈夫。公司里没有人知道，任豪的结婚对象是个体格不逊色于他的男人。  
自任豪结婚之后，财政部里不时能看到一个小小的身影在下午四五点出现，那便是张颜齐在爸爸没下班回家时，跑到任豪办公室来边写作业边等他的小爸下班。  
“豪哥的儿子好可爱！”  
“是啊，虽然和豪哥不像…”  
张颜齐当然知道那些叔叔阿姨在讨论他，不过他们说的也没错。  
第一次看到爸爸领着任豪回家时，张颜齐被他的美貌震得挪不开眼，只觉得这个叔叔真是太好看了。后来，不记得从什么时候起，他在家便叫任豪“小爸”，和小爸打游戏会被虐得嗷嗷叫；考砸了被爸爸打了屁股，任豪会抱着他安慰，好声好气地给他讲道理，还会替他保守被打以后哭鼻子的秘密……张颜齐对任豪产生越来越深的依赖，也就不奇怪了。

但幸福好像总是不长久。在张颜齐13岁那年，亲生父亲突发急症去世，留下任豪和他。张颜齐不会不记得，那时周围的人是怎么议论尚且年幼的他和小爸的，带着利刺和寒气的话语目光他不愿再经历第二遍。他要保护任豪，他也相信任豪不会像那些人说的一样，视他为拖油瓶，或抛下他不管。  
不是作为继子和继父，而是……  
他狠狠回瞪那些装模作样的人，扯着任豪离开。

02

12岁的张颜齐从梦中惊醒，迷迷糊糊地坐起来，胯下的一片湿滑却让他瞬间清醒了不少。  
他暗骂一声，下床换内裤去了。  
刚才的旖旎梦境让张颜齐没能控制住自己，他咬住下唇，羞耻但刺激的心情在少年的胸腔内交织缠绕。梦里的任豪露出大片大片白皙的身体，浴袍毫无用处地挂在他的腰间，比不着寸缕的肉体还要诱人；他跨坐在张颜齐腿上，红润的嘴唇闪着色欲的光泽，主动拉起继子的手摸进胸前的浴袍里，张颜齐自然是脸红心跳晕头转向，这样的春色他哪里见过。正当任豪转过身，撩起浴袍准备对着张颜齐胯下的勃起坐下去……他便醒了。  
张颜齐搓着内裤，梦中任豪挑逗性的笑在他脑中不断闪现。  
艹。  
他骂自己。  
下体又有反应了。

张颜齐也明白，这不是没有理由的。  
一周前他偷偷翘了数学补习班，打了会街机然后溜回了家。一进家门，就听到有人在哭，吓了他一跳；他悄悄走上楼，听出声音是从主卧传来的，似乎是任豪在哭。张颜齐捏紧拳头，心想要是有人欺负小爸就揍死他。  
直到他凑到门边，门缝里的景象差点让他叫出来。  
任豪被父亲压在身下，两具肉体紧紧相连，任豪的表情很是享受，布满情欲的潮红；张颜齐这才明白：他不是在哭，而是在极致愉悦下发出的喊叫。  
“来，自己动。”张父“啪啪”拍打任豪的屁股，顷刻间便多了两个红色的掌印。  
“我不要…啊！你，太深了……”任豪的声音带着迷离的颤音。  
“动不动？”  
“啊！…你别，齐齐回来听到了怎么办……”  
“那就让他听呗。”  
“…讨厌。”  
“……不怕，离他下课还早呐。”  
……  
男孩站在门外，心跳从未如此之快，他盯着床上的两个人，一步也挪不开。

03

见到张颜齐之前，任豪还是有些担心的，自己作为一个继父（母），孩子不接受自己也是很正常的。幸运的是，张颜齐是个通情达理的孩子，很快就与任豪建立起了信任关系，连任豪自己也惊讶：这个8岁的小男孩出乎意料的懂事，自己的忧虑和不安他好像都能读懂，和张颜齐相处不仅仅是省心，几乎可以说是舒心了。

任豪说不清事情是从什么时候开始发生变化的。  
张颜齐好像因为进入了叛逆期，再也不叫他小爸或是爸爸，每次叮嘱他牛奶要喝完都会被他不耐烦地打断；当任豪发现他衬衣领子又没翻好，伸手替他整理时，张颜齐竟被吓了一跳似的，然后极不自然地躲开了。  
任豪不知道自己做错了什么，乖巧可爱的儿子突然变了个人一样，房门始终紧锁，曾经亲密无间的二人如今却连同桌吃饭都有些尴尬了。  
“齐齐，你最近在学校和女同学关系很好吗？”  
“呵。”嘲讽的笑让任豪如芒在背。“你听谁说的？”  
“这不是重点。我只是想说，和同学交往要注意，尤其是和女孩子……”  
“好了我知道了。”张颜齐“啪”地把碗筷放下，任豪一惊。  
他转身上楼，“以后不要这么叫我。”  
“……什么？”任豪没回过神。  
“我说你不要这样叫我，听清了吗？”张颜齐顿了顿，“任豪。”  
任豪像被雷劈中般楞在张颜齐冷冷的眼神中，“你，张颜齐你叫我什么？”  
“你不是叫任豪吗？”他勾起嘴角。  
“放心，我不会在我爸面前搞事的。”  
“任豪小爸。”  
任豪看着眼前的男孩露出魔鬼的笑容，他却发不出声。

04

时间过得很快，转眼张颜齐已经念大三了。他高考自作主张填了志愿，被本市的一所老牌名校工管专业录取，离家不算多远，不过他自然是住校的。任豪奇怪的是，张颜齐明明和自己不对付的样子却隔三差五便往家里打电话，说不了两句又挂了。  
张颜齐葫芦里卖的是什么药呢？

任豪心不在焉地抿了一口香槟。  
今天是来见同事李姐介绍的相亲对象，任豪实在推脱不过，只好给前辈面子过来了，对方倒是打扮得体颇有品味的女士。任豪本想和和气气地吃个饭便罢，谁知道主菜一上来就发现斜后方探头探脑的张颜齐。  
任豪眼尖地瞟见张颜齐还带着个女孩子，心想上了大学心就飞了，还带着小女友跑出来玩，还是说…是来跟踪我的？  
他压根没去想，自己儿子早就成年，和异性谈恋爱出来玩完全是无可指摘的，自己怎么会因此烦躁得静不下心。  
相亲的女士说了什么，任豪一个字也没听进去，一心想着出门就要问问张颜齐这孩子是怎么回事。

“哎，任豪？”  
任豪错愕地看着张颜齐拍上自己肩膀的手。  
“真巧，你和你同事怎么也在这吃饭呀。”  
张颜齐言笑晏晏的样子，任豪却感到害怕。  
“你…”  
“你好，我是任豪的男朋友。”  
女士果然脸上挂不住了：“任先生，这是什么意思？”  
“洪小姐，不好意思……”他赶忙解释。  
“我还有事，失陪了。”  
“洪小姐！”女人挽着包气冲冲地走了。  
“慢走啊。”张颜齐笑嘻嘻地对那个背影喊。  
“张颜齐你想干什么。”  
青年收敛了笑意：“我们回去再说。”

05

“张颜齐，为什么要说那种话？”  
“……”  
“你回答我的问题。”  
“……”  
“张颜齐？”自己的手刚挨上他便被打掉。也罢，任豪早就习惯了。  
“你出来相亲，和我说过吗？”张颜齐终于开口。  
“没有。”任豪想了想，“我想你对我的事也没有兴趣…”  
“你说没有就没有？”  
张颜齐回头瞪他，眼神有如受伤的小兽，倔强、委屈又充满怒气，任豪楞了。  
那是他从未见过的张颜齐。

“唔！”  
一进家门任豪就被张颜齐按在墙上，吃痛地叫了一声。  
“你……”张颜齐的脸瞬间凑上来，任豪斥责的话一下又咽了回去。  
什么时候长得比我还高的呢？任豪微微仰起头。  
少年的眼睛湿漉漉的，好像闪着泪光，任豪不由得怀疑是不是自己看错了。  
“任豪。”任豪听到这个称呼下意识皱起眉头。  
张颜齐一拳砸在任豪脸旁的墙上：“我喜欢你啊！”  
什么？  
任豪难以置信地张大嘴。  
“张颜……”剩下的话语被他统统堵住，搅碎在一方温热狭小的唇舌间。  
任豪双腿发软，自己竟无力挣开继子的掣肘！  
喝酒的明明是我啊，为什么……  
他的大脑运作即将停机。

06

“啪！”清脆的耳光声响彻整间房子。  
任豪捂着被吻得发红的嘴唇，全身颤抖，“张颜齐，请你对我尊重一点。记住，我是你父亲！”  
“哦？”张颜齐不卑不亢地俯视任豪，“我记得中学之前我就没叫过你一声‘爸’了，没错吧？”  
“我读大学以后，没花过家里一分钱，没错吧？”任豪又被他一步步逼到了墙边。张颜齐的双目有如火炬般炽热，压得任豪无力反抗。  
“任豪。”  
“我是认真的。很早之前就是了。”  
青年抓过他的手，抚上自己的脸。  
“外面的人，比我好吗？”  
任豪早已失去了思考能力，只觉得胸腔内的心脏突突狂跳，脸也烧起来了。  
他的宝贝齐齐长大了。

“颜齐，对不起，我不该打你的……”任豪给他敷上冷毛巾消肿。  
“有点疼。”张颜齐轻轻咧嘴。  
“至于你说的事…”任豪避开他的目光，“我现在不能接受。当然，我明白你是认真的，我只是一时间……你知道的。我不是讨厌你，可是……”  
张颜齐示意他不必再说下去：“好的，那你好好考虑一下。”  
任豪欲言又止，张张嘴，小声道：“齐齐，你刚才，是和一个女孩一起过来的是吗？”  
“嗯，怎么了？”那是因为张颜齐发现任豪的手机GPS定位并不在他常去的地方，便随便揪了列表里众多约他的女孩中的一个，借口约会匆匆混入这家尽是情侣出双入对的西餐厅的。至于那个女孩叫朱莉还是伊莎，他早就不记得了，想必在他冲到任豪身边逞能时就被气跑了吧。  
“你既然不想和别人谈恋爱，就不该给别人这样的机会，会让人误会的。”  
“干嘛？我们都是单身，出来吃个饭又怎么了？”张颜齐不屑道。  
“我是这么教你的吗？”  
“你这么当真干什么。”张颜齐拍拍他的手，“开个玩笑。”  
任豪想抽回手，却被他拉得更紧了。  
张颜齐垂着头，低声道：“任豪，不要找别人好吗。”  
任豪默不做声。  
温热的液体落在他的手背，任豪诧异：“齐齐……”  
张颜齐再一次吻上任豪，不由分说地扫过他的每一处，吮尽任豪口中的甘霖。  
这一次，他没有拒绝。

齐齐，不要哭。

07

“唔…啊！齐，齐齐……”任豪浑身发颤。  
张颜齐吻着任豪的每一寸肌肤，雪白的裸体上留下一串串草莓；即便已步入中年，男人的身体依然紧致而富有弹性，眼下正在床上发出娇喘，面庞一片潮红，场面香艳淫靡。  
“你是我的。”张颜齐毫不客气地揉捏继父胯下的巨物，引来更激烈的喘息。  
他低头衔起任豪的乳尖，小尖牙恶趣味地磨蹭着，“都是我的。”  
“啊！啊…要去了……”  
张颜齐听着他的叫床声才是要去了。  
真是妖精。  
“是不是太久没做了，这么点就不行了？”张颜齐舔他的腰腹。  
“你……”  
“想要我做什么呢，爸爸？”任豪看着他扒下自己的内裤，肉棒唰地弹出来，张颜齐握住，轻轻舔舐起淫液源源不断渗出的马眼。  
“别…呜！”任豪一阵一阵地抖。张颜齐好像知道怎么做能逼疯他，还没过多久他就真的快被他弄射了。他说得没错，自己太久没有泄欲身体变得更加敏感，更想要了。  
“是吗？可是爸爸好像喜欢得紧呢。”张颜齐舔吻自己肉棒的挑逗表情，任豪这个角度能看得一清二楚。他感到自己的后穴已经不能再等下去了，前戏太久，任豪最根本的需求没有得到丝毫满足，空虚感折磨得他快疯了。  
“齐齐…”他的声音轻飘飘的，方才的威严早已消失无踪，“我想要你。”  
张颜齐从善如流地探进他的后庭，里面果真湿得厉害，“任豪，你就这么想要啊？”他的笑容又天真又邪恶，任豪则在下体快速的抽插感中达到又一个小高潮，身体微微痉挛，后背挺起漂亮的弧线，两粒红得充血的茱萸高高耸起，惹得张颜齐扑上去又吸又咬，任豪下体的敏感点突然被戳中，他一个激灵，多重快感下没忍住射了出来。  
“怎么回事？我还没开始，怎么爸爸就去了？”张颜齐蘸了一指任豪胸口的白浊，当着他的面舔了个干净。任豪还穿着白衬衣，就好像是在办公途中被抓来侵犯一样。  
“我……”任豪自知羞耻，捂住脸，“齐齐！你干什么……”  
张颜齐双腿压住任豪的腿，他的下体全然暴露于张颜齐面前，双手又被对方按住，满面桃花的害羞神色此刻也无处躲藏，任豪难受极了。  
张颜齐捡起一旁任豪的领带，缚住他的手：“你好美。”  
少年给男人红透的耳朵留下一个湿热的吻。

08

“齐齐，不要，我……”任豪扭动着身体，“我想要你。”  
张颜齐把他的情欲完全撩拨了起来，现在只凭一个跳蛋，确实不能满足他。不过聊胜于无，高频震动下，任豪的眼神愈发迷离起来，双腿也不自觉地张得更开。  
张颜齐依然带着纯真而诱惑的笑：“爸爸下面的毛好多，我帮你清理干净吧。”  
任豪使劲摇头，可他现在只是任继子摆布的玩偶了。欲望熏得他神志不清，无力抵抗。  
张颜齐拿着小刮刀一下下划过，任豪觉得很痒，又不敢乱动。  
“呜！……你，过分…”身下的震动频率陡然提高，任豪知道张颜齐这个小混蛋就没准备让他好过。  
张颜齐撑开任豪的后穴，“连这里也长了毛…不可以乱动哦。”冰冷的触感让任豪微微发抖，被儿子注视自己最隐秘的部位则更是让他的羞耻心爆炸。  
“嗯？除毛也会让爸爸兴奋吗？”张颜齐收起刮刀，猛地扯出跳蛋，带出一股体液。  
“啊！……”任豪胸口上下起伏，分身不知何时又已直直硬起。  
张颜齐伸进两指，“现在下面很干净很漂亮喔，爸爸。”  
“太，太刺激…啊！那里，不……”  
敏感点被反复刺激，任豪快要晕过去了，“不要…齐齐，你自己进来，好不好……”  
任豪双眼含泪委屈地求自己，张颜齐一把搂住他啃咬男人已红肿的双唇。  
“想要就帮我脱。”张颜齐给他解开双手。  
任豪抖抖索索地在继子的目光下给他褪去裤子，刚才的玩弄对他来说太超过了。  
“自己把腿分开。”张颜齐在任豪耳边喷出热气，烫得年长者双颊绯红；在张颜齐看来，任豪拼死忍住害羞还大张开双腿的样子，无疑是一副绝景。  
“啊…” 终于……任豪想。  
张颜齐畅通无阻地填满了任豪，一下下撞击着他，任豪被撞得意乱神迷。迷迷糊糊间，双腿被扛到了张颜齐肩上，于是被顶到了更深的地方。张颜齐狠狠地插入，然后缓缓地拔出，发出“啵”的声音，敏感点则被准准地擦过，任豪像坐过山车一般，体会着极致的快感。

09

“爸爸，你是不是很喜欢我这么叫你啊？”张颜齐看着坐在自己身上的任豪被自己快速顶弄，仰着头浪叫的样子。  
“胡说…啊！”抽插的频率登时变快。  
“那为什么我叫你一声爸爸，你就使劲夹我一下呢？”  
张颜齐坏笑着看任豪的脸变得更红，听着两人交合处的水声变得更大。  
明明就是个欲求不满的淫夫，他想。  
“真是恶趣味啊，爸爸。”  
太美了。任豪身上布满张颜齐留下的鲜红草莓，乳尖依然红艳坚挺，全身白花花的肉体蒙着一层细汗，在柔和的灯光下有如神祇降临。而这神明正和自己的儿子交媾，淫荡的姿态比梦魔还要引人堕落。  
真可怕。张颜齐笑着欣赏这件人间难得的珍宝。

“啊…啊……”任豪跪在床上，高高翘起雪白的双臀，房间内回荡着“啪啪”的撞击声。  
张颜齐承认这个姿势有些费劲，但任豪淫叫的声调却是大了不少，而且…他伸手把想往前逃走的任豪一把抓回来，更粗暴地挺进男人湿热狭窄的内里：“爸爸受不了了吗？刚刚是谁说想要我的，嗯？”  
“呜！齐齐，不要这么深…啊！”任豪几乎要支撑不住自己的身体。  
“啪！”张颜齐一巴掌打在他的臀瓣上，顿时红了一片。对，就像当年父亲做的一样。现在任豪终于是他的了。  
全都是他的。  
张颜齐吻着任豪脖颈处的几颗痣，“任豪，我好喜欢你。”  
“都是我的。这里也是。”  
他放过男人的颈，大力抽插起来；任豪高亢的叫声响彻整个房间，伴随着肉体撞击的声音，两人一同冲上了巅峰。

10

“任豪。你现在是我的人了。”张颜齐紧紧搂住他，温柔地吻他的额。  
“我知道我还小，但是我会努力的，我想做配得上你的人，我想……养你。”他的气势突然弱了下去。  
任豪叹气：“别想那么多。”他拨开青年略长的刘海，那双下垂眼的坚定目光直看到他心里去。  
“我等你养我。”  
“好！”张颜齐使劲亲了他一口。

真是个孩子啊。  
任豪摇摇头，贴近张颜齐热乎乎的胸膛。  
那里，一颗年轻的心脏在因他而跳动。

END


End file.
